


Kamen Rider Ex-Aid In Smash

by MediaMan18



Series: Characters In Smash [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMan18/pseuds/MediaMan18
Summary: What if the Genius Gamer M was in Smash?
Series: Characters In Smash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096832
Kudos: 2





	Kamen Rider Ex-Aid In Smash

**Author's Note:**

> If these movesets seem out of order with each other, I apologise; I'm republishing this from FF.net and some of these other movesets I'm reposting were written before others.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to “Kamen Rider Ex-Aid” or “Super Smash Bros”. They are the legal properties of Toei and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

There will also be some spoilers throughout this moveset. So if you haven’t watched “Kamen Rider Ex-Aid”, then you have been warned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Today’s subject for a Smash moveset is the hero with a medical license and a major level gamer; Emu Houjou! Or as he is otherwise known; the Genius Gamer M, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!

To summarise, Emu starts his eponymous series as a paediatrics intern at the Seito University Hospital, dividing his attention between his studies and his off-time as a gamer. Both skills were definitely needed, however, as he is recruited by the CR Unit at the hospital to assist in pushing back against the outbreak of a digital mutagen known as the Bugster Virus. Wielding the Mighty Action X Gashat and a variety of other video game inspired devices, Emu fights as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; always ensuring that the patients are kept safe the outbreak is quelled as quickly as possible to prevent casualties.

As one can quickly gather, Ex-Aid would actually make for a much better fit to be brought to the world of Smash than literally any other Kamen Rider character, and not just because of the character’s status as an expert gamer. Ex-Aid, as a series, is pretty much filled to the brim with esoteric references to video games, to the point where the entire last third of the series is about stopping a lunatic from using video games to take over the world.

With that said, let’s actually go over the mechanics for Ex-Aid; he’ll be an above average lightweight fighter with good mobility and a surprising amount of launch power with his attacks. He’ll also have two jumps and no additional movement options. Oh, and for a little visual touch; whenever Ex-Aid successfully lands an attack, a small onomatopoeia of “HIT!” will appear in the place where he hit the foe. And if the attack misses, an onomatopoeia of “MISS!” will appear instead.

But before we get into his attacks, I wanted to go over an interesting Gimmick I thought of for the character. It isn’t necessarily the most consequential of ones, but it would be thematically appropriate to Ex-Aid.

** Gimmick: **

Initially, I had thought of having Ex-Aid share the same Gimmick that I gave to Double; access to different forms as to allow for multiple types of Special Attacks between the forms. More specifically, if I were to go with this Gimmick for Ex-Aid, he would be using the different Level 3-5 Rider Gashats to achieve his stronger forms and have a wider array of abilities. But, in all honesty, having Ex-Aid just swap between a bunch of different armours is frankly too complicated and not interesting at the same time. I made it work that way for Double because it would be easier to condense down and allow for some mix-up options for the player. With Ex-Aid, he simply has too many other Gashats for this kind of Gimmick to work effectively without overpowering him. So, instead, I decided on a completely different Gimmick unique to Ex-Aid.

Next to his damage percentage meter, there will be a small health bar that will naturally decrease whenever Ex-Aid is hit. This health bar will not actually be tied to the damage meter, however; whenever he’s hit, the bar will decrease by a set amount every time an attack lands on Ex-Aid. And whenever Ex-Aid loses a stock before the health bar is depleted, it’ll just be reset to full when he returns to the battle.

The most important aspect of this health bar will be the consequence of when it is completely emptied. Before this happens, Ex-Aid will be fighting in his base Level 2 form. Once the bar is empty, however, his Gamer Driver will close itself up and he’ll revert to his smaller, slower and weaker Level 1 form. I know that in the series the Level 1 forms have their own unique advantages when trying to contain a Bugster outbreak, but that won’t apply here for Smash as he isn’t fighting other Bugsters. As for the mechanics of this form, Ex-Aid will change from an above average lightweight to a below average heavyweight. This does make him harder to K.O, but he also ends up becoming much slower and less athletic, capable of only a single jump. He’ll also have one basic attack, where he just throws a weak and stubby punch, and one Special attack, where he wields his signature weapon; the Gashacon Breaker. This is a Whack-A-Mole hammer that can also extend into a sword. For Smash, however, the Level 1 form will only use it as a hammer for his Special attack; he just swings it forward at an awkward angle.

I understand that this is not actually how the health bar system works in the series; however, I argue that said health bar was a major design flaw, purely on the basis that emptying the health bar in the show results in the Rider straight up DYING! Thus, my alternative way of using the health bar in Smash would be more palatable and wouldn’t result in an unfair K.O for people who play as Ex-Aid. They will be stuck in Level 1 when they lose their health bar, but after about 10 seconds a new health bar will appear on the stage and, as soon as Ex-Aid picks it up, he’ll revert back to his Level 2 form. So, you want my advice? WATCH. YOUR. HEALTH BAR. Use as many dodge rolls as possible and keep an avid eye out for a Maxim Tomato, or whatever else you need to do; just don’t let your enemies revert back to Level 1, or you’ll be as good as K.O’d!

But I think I’ve gone on about the Gimmick long enough, so let’s actually get into the attacks.

** Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks: **

Ex-Aid will have a three-hit Jab consisting of a punch from his left fist, a knee jab with the right leg and a sudden kick with the same leg while the knee is up. The kick has some disjoint to it and can spike opponents if they were caught by the knee jab first. His Dash Attack will have him suddenly do an elbow drop on his foe which has the unique benefit of actually sending the hit foe behind Ex-Aid, spiking them backwards as his elbow connects. For the side-Tilt, Ex-Aid will bring his trusty Gashacon Breaker for an overhead smack, slamming them into the ground. This has some decent vertical reach as he swing the hammer, but it will have some start lag. For the up-Tilt, the Gashacon Breaker will extend its blade so that Ex-Aid can swing it over his head from front to back. This attack has excellent vertical reach, but the horizontal reach is not very impressive. Ex-Aid’s down-Tilt will have him suddenly thrust his foot on a downwards angle to stomp a foe in the shin, tripping them up and potentially launching them at higher damage percent’s.

Ex-Aid’s side-Smash will have him once again bring out the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode and wind up like he’s about to play a game of baseball, suddenly swinging the weapon forward like a bat to knock foes away. This attack is powerful, having a lot of launching potential and could be strong enough to send any unlucky foe straight into the blast zone when it connects. That said, the end lag on this attack is quite noticeable, so it is a bit of a risky move to use. Less risky, however, is his up-Smash; Ex-Aid will crouch down before suddenly springing himself back up with a right-handed uppercut. The horizontal reach on the attack is pretty bad, but the it does well vertically and launches foes a fair distance when it connects. I made it so it was the right hand he hits foes with, as him standing with his fist held high is the pose he generally holds whenever he changes to Level 2. And for the down-Smash, Ex-Aid will use the Gashacon Breaker to quite literally SMASH the ground, causing a small quake that can trip up nearby foes.

Ex-Aid’s neutral-Aerial will be a basic left-hand clothesline hook. It doesn’t launch foes far, but it can instantly send them to the ground if it is able to spike them. The forward-Aerial will have Ex-Aid swing the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode in front of him from right to left. The back-Aerial will have him swinging the hammer behind himself which, just like the Dash Attack, has the ability to spike a foe in the opposite direction. The up-Aerial will have Ex-Aid jab the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode above his head, spiking anyone unfortunate enough to be above Ex-Aid. And finally, his down-Aerial has Ex-Aid slam his weapon in hammer mode on top of the foes head. The body turns into a hit-box while acting as a sour spot, but the hammer is obviously the peak of the attack.

** Grabs/Throws: **

Ex-Aid will have a short-ranged grab where he holds his foe in his left hand, with his Pummel being a basic punch to the face. His forward-Throw will have him do a simple shoulder tackle. His back-Throw will have him jump off his foes shoulders, not unlike a certain red and blue Italian plumber, which bounces the foes backwards. The up-Throw will have Ex-Aid use the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode to slash the caught foe up into the air. And finally, his down-Throw will have him smash the foe on their head with the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode, leaving them buried.

** Specials: **

For Ex-Aid’s neutral-Special, he’ll prove he is the ultimate gamer by utilising one of the most unique gimmicks in his series; the Energy Items! For context, the Energy Items are power ups that appear whenever the Riders have to deal with a Bugster outbreak. As expected, they give the Riders different abilities depending on which one is found and used. And for Smash, Ex-Aid will be given his own selection of five different Energy Items that will be chosen at random whenever the neutral-Special is used. That said, while the Items will be beneficial to Ex-Aid, each one will have a specific detriment that doesn’t make him overpowered.

The first Energy Item will be “Speeding-Up”. As the name implies, it gives Ex-Aid a sudden speed boost, leaving him as fast as Sonic for a comparison. However, it does come at the cost of traction, making Ex-Aid harder to control. Next is “High-Jump”, which will work identically to the Bunny Hood; it allows Ex-Aid to jump twice as high as he could before, but it will make him more susceptible to being launched. Then we have “Muscular”; this is an enhancement of Ex-Aid’s strength, making him twice as strong while making him slower and less athletic. Next is “Recover”, which is pretty self-explanatory. It allows Ex-Aid to heal 20% of damage and, as a bonus, will bring his health bar back to full. However, this is the rarest one to appear, so it won’t be used as often. And finally will be “Christmas”, which does… nothing. At least, in terms of affecting his mechanics. All it’ll really do is give Ex-Aid a Santa hat and beard.

And before anyone says anything, this actually was a thing in the show. Ex-Aid and Brave were suddenly wearing Santa gear and fighting off Bugsters while Poppy Pipopapo was singing her variation of “Jingle Bells”. It was hilarious.

Regardless, Ex-Aid’s side-Special will have him summon the Gekitotsu Smasher, a robotic boxing glove that the primary weapon of his Level 3 form Gekitotsu Robots. He’ll suddenly launch the Smasher forward as a rocket punch and, once it connects with a foe, it will leave them stuck in place. Ex-Aid will then run forward and punch the inside of the glove, resulting in an explosion that will launch foes a far distance. If it fails to connect, however, it will just explode after flying a set distance; about halfway through the Final Destination stage

For Ex-Aid’s up-Special, he’ll use the Jet Combat Gashat to fly up into the air. This will have him fly in the air indefinitely and can be moved in any cardinal direction. When pressing the neutral-Special mid-flight, however, Ex-Aid when then fire a barrage of bullets from the Gatling guns attached to the armour. He’ll fire this barrage for 3 seconds, with each bullet acting as their own projectile and dealing multi-hitting flinching damage. Once the 3 seconds are up, however, Ex-Aid will be put into freefall and the Jet Combat armour will disappear.

And finally for the down-Special, Ex-Aid will use the Shakariki Sports Gashat to summon a sports bike. Once the bike appears, he’ll suddenly ride it and spin on the front wheel, with the back wheel being the peak of the attack as it hits foes on either side. There is some start lag at the start of the move, but it has some serious strong launch power on top of dealing a lot of damage to the foe. And if the attack is able to land a hit on foes three times successfully, there is the random chance that the bike will be replaced by Kamen Rider Lazer in his Level 2 form, with Ex-Aid using the Bakusou Bike Gashat instead of Shakariki Sports.

And before anyone unfamiliar with “Kamen Rider Ex-Aid” asks; yes. There is actually a Kamen Rider in this show whose main form is a bike. It was weird.

** Final Smash: **

Ex-Aid will have a cinematic Final Smash that starts with him emitting a bright light, and anyone caught in this light will be pulled in. Once the light disappears, Ex-Aid will appear in his most powerful form; Hyper Muteki! He’ll then use the Gashacon Keyslasher to land multiple strikes on the foes before using the forms signature finisher; the Hyper Critical Sparking! He’ll fly forward and land multiple kicks on the foes before the cinematic ends with one massive kick, resulting in instant K.O’s when their damage is over 100%. And once the cinematic is over, Ex-Aid’s health bar will be fully refilled.

** Other Stuff (Taunts, etc): **

Ex-Aid will of course be coming to Smash in his standard pink and green Mighty Gamer Level 2 design. And the alternate colours were actually really easy to do since most of the Riders use two-toned colour schemes, with the first making him blue and white in reference to Kamen Rider Brave. Next will make Ex-Aid navy blue and yellow, the colours of Kamen Rider Snipe. Then we have yellow and pink, the colours of Kamen Rider Lazer. After that will be blue and red, the colours of Kamen Rider Para-DX. Then is brown and beige, the colour scheme of the mass-produced RidePlayers. After that will make Ex-Aid green and black, the colours of the main villain Kamen Rider Cronus. And the final alt makes him black and purple, the colours of Ex-Aid’s villainous counterpart Genm.

And before people ask; I’m not having Genm as an echo fighter. I already have a different idea in mind for what if Genm could be in Smash and I don’t think his ego could handle being the exact same player as Ex-Aid.

Regardless, for his stage intro, Ex-Aid will at first be in his Level 1 form before calling out “Dai Henshin!” and jumping through a pink holographic card, suddenly in his Level 2 form. His up-Taunt will have him point his arm across his chest while saying “I’ll clear the stage with no continues!” The side-Taunt will have him pull his Gashat out of the belt, blow into it, and put it back in the belt. The “blowing” action was actually done in the shows first episode as a nod to blowing out dust from a video game cartridge. And down-Taunt will have Ex-Aid pull out a random handheld Nintendo console (it can be a GameBoy, a DS, whatever) and play it for a second before putting it away.

And wrapping things up for the victory animations, the first will have Ex-Aid already crouching on the ground before he stands with his fist in the air, which is again a reference to the promotional pose Ex-Aid is normally shown doing. The second animation will have him and Para-DX walking away from a defeated Bugster before bumping fists as the Bugster explodes. And for the final animation, Ex-Aid will be shown playing another Nintendo console (possibly a SNES Classic, because why not) as victory music plays and a massive onomatopoeia appears behind him saying “GAME CLEAR!” He has beaten the level and is now on to the next one, continuing his status as the Genius Gamer M!

** Conclusion: **

And that does for what if Kamen Rider Ex-Aid was in Smash! I can definitely see this character being a lot of fun to play as in the world of Smash, almost as if Ex-Aid were specifically designed to be brought over to the roster due to the design and story elements being directly inspired by video games. And given that Smash is the game that features sword fighters, dragons and a pink ball that can copy other peoples power, it’s not as if Ex-Aid would be out of place.

In any which case, I hope you enjoyed reading the moveset. I’d greatly appreciate it if you could leave a review letting me now what you think and what other suggestions you may have. And if you are so inclined, be sure to check out my other Smash series “Gems In Smash”, which is where I create movesets for Steven Universe characters.

Thanks for reading, and see you guys next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
